Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate generally to a merchandising platform for displaying and vending consumer products, such as adult tobacco products. Example embodiments also include a method of using the merchandising platform.
Related Art
Consumer product fixtures, such as merchandizing fixtures for e-vaping products, often are designed to only display standard-sized shelves in fixed and regimented locations on a front of the fixture. The fixed and limited shelving locations for the standard-sized shelves subsequently limits an ability to display and vend consumer products that may be a different width, depth and/or vertical height, as compared to standard-sized consumer products. That is to say, the fixtures often lack flexibility in conveniently accommodating variable-sized shelves and non-standard-sized consumer products.
Expensive and/or time-consuming retrofitting of product fixtures is generally required to install non-standard-sized shelves capable of displaying non-standard-sized products. Furthermore, the lack of flexibility of product fixtures often subsequently creates wasted display-space, which may reduce an overall amount of displayed products, and may reduce aggregate consumer product sales numbers. Furthermore, a sheer number of different standard consumer-product fixture types (which totals approximately 13 different fixture types that are offered within most U.S. stores) creates additional challenges, as each standard fixture type presents unique challenges that add to a complexity in providing a means to quickly vertically and horizontally adjust shelving locations, and utilize variable shelving sizes, in order to display non-standard-sized products while maximizing a number of displayed items able to be maintained within a limited vending space.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional consumer product display 10, with a conventional fixture (backbone), for displaying and vending consumer products. The display 10 may include columns 12 (i.e., a conventional “backbone”) capable of supporting shelving. The display 10 may also include a front support 16 connected to a base 18 that allows the display to be free-standing.
FIG. 2 illustrates another conventional consumer product display 20, with a conventional fixture (backbone), for displaying and vending consumer products. The display 20 may include a display panel (header) 28 for product information and advertising. The display may also include a rear grid 24 and columns 22 (i.e., a conventional “backbone”) capable of supporting shelving.
FIG. 3 illustrates another conventional consumer product display 30, with a conventional fixture (backbone), for displaying and vending consumer products. The display 30 may include a display panel (header) 36 for product information and advertising. The display may also include a rear grid 34 and columns 32 (i.e., a conventional “backbone”) capable of supporting shelving. The columns 32 may include major inner surfaces 32a/b. 